Preparations of cannabis and other compounds needed for research on drugs of abuse mostly are classified under the Controlled substance Act and, therefore, are not commercially available. The National Institute on Drug Abuse, Division of Basic Research, has been providing the scientific community with standardized preparations of cannabis, cannabinoids and other drugs for use in basic and clinical research programs for the past decade. The purpose of this procurement is to continue to provide these preparations to investigators involved in drug abuse research.